The present invention relates generally to a toothbrush apparatus and, in particular, to a toothpaste dispenser and toothbrush combination.
Toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers are well known. Occasionally, the multiple steps of placing toothpaste from the toothpaste dispenser onto the brushes of the toothbrush become time-consuming and tedious. At other times, either the toothbrush, the toothpaste dispenser, or both, can not be located, causing frustration.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser integral with the toothbrush body in order to overcome the disadvantages noted above. It is also desirable to provide a low cost toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser that is reusable and/or includes replaceable components.
A toothbrush assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a canister housing a spring biased piston, a cartridge for storing dentifrice (toothpaste) that is releasably received in the canister, and a brush head attached to a stem that is connected to the cartridge. A passage extends through the stem and connects an aperture in the brush head with an interior of the cartridge. The piston fits into the open bottom end of the cartridge such that the spring forces the dentifrice to the passage in the stem. A normally closed valve is disposed in the passage or in the cartridge for controlling a flow of the dentifrice from the cartridge to the aperture in the brush head.
The toothbrush assembly in accordance with the present invention advantageously provides a toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser integral with the toothbrush body. The toothbrush assembly in accordance with the present invention also provides a low cost toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser that is reusable or replaceable.